russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Continues its Rebuild
May 25, 2019 IBC (in-motion oval logo): The rebuilding process continues for IBC 13, in an effort to earn a sizable audience. Over three year ago, IBC 13 established its ‘Primetime ng Bayan’, ‘Hapon ng Bayan’, ‘Primetime ng Bayan,’ and ‘Gabi ng Impormasyon’ blocks. Through the first four months, IBC 13 brought in new programs as part of its continuous restructuring process, which also included a relocation away from its old Broadcast City headquarters in favor of the newly-opened IBC Broadcast Center in the same area of Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The adjustment to a new location was difficult though, as the staff attempted to learn new digital-based methods in producing its programs. In the news department, ‘Express Balita’ claimed its position as the top-rating primetime news program in order to compete with the rival newscasts; while IBC 13 replaced the morning show ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan’ with ‘Oh My Gising,’ and added ‘Bitag Live’ to the morning slot. On the other hand, ‘Makabayang Duktor’ transfered from Sunday morning to a Saturday morning slot, and a new timeslot of ‘Bitag: The New Generation’ from Friday night to a Saturday night investigative public service program. Also, IBC 13 replaced the twice-a-week program ‘Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa’ on Tuesdays and Thursdays with ‘Veronica Files’ on Tuesdays and ‘Crime Desk’ on Thursdays, and ‘OOTD: Opisyal of the Day’ on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On the other hand, IBC 13 changed the late night news program from the 45-minute ‘News Team 13’ to a full-hour ‘Tutok 13’ since it became the top-rating late night news program. In terms of entertainment, IBC 13 moved the timeslot of ‘Who Wants to be a Millionaire?’ to 7:30 p.m. after the news before returned to its original Sunday primetime slot after the PBA since March, while replaced the noontime Sunday musical variety show from the youth-oriented ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ to ‘P.O.13’. Meanwhile, the primetime block replaced ‘Rapunzel’ with ‘Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail’, while revamping the top-rating and award-winning shows like the MTV-style dance variety show ‘DMZ TV Danze Party’ and the curriculum-based sitcom ‘Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!’; revamping the new season of ‘Cooltura’ to a Tuesday night slot while the Koreanovela slot will be reduced to just three episodes per week back-to-back and introducing a revival of the legendary comedy shows like ‘Hapi House’ and ‘Sic O'Clock News’. On the other side of the weekend primetme treat, ‘Sarah G. Live’ replaced ‘Dingdong n' Lani’. On the other side of the spectrum, IBC 13 teamed up with SMAC Television Production to produce the primetime family drama ‘Bukas May Kahapon,’ though the latter series ended on April 26 in favor of the reality model search ‘My Ultimate Modelo 2019’. On Sunday afternoon, for the first time ever, it introduced the afternoon variety show ‘SMAC Pinoy Ito!’ featuring SMAC artists and talents. And finally, IBC 13 partially satisfied basketball fans by airing live PBA and NBA games every weekend, an increase of weekend broadcasts to two games in terms of accommodating the network’s weekend sports coverage. Meanwhile, IBC 13 marks the return of ONE Championship (under ATC Sports) to a Sunday primetime slot and later moved to a Saturday primetime slot. That said, IBC 13 continues improving its lineup for the long term.